


Real Fun

by scottishfae



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishfae/pseuds/scottishfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Fun || scottishfae<br/>Best Friends Forever!<br/>T+ || PWP, Waff<br/>WARNINGS || Mention of gay sex.<br/>PAIRINGS || Vincent x Louis<br/>SUMMARY || It doesn't take much for two people to grow closer together. It takes a lot less when they're already having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Fun

NOTES || Best Friends Forever is one of my absolute favorite webcomics by the ever talented Mickey Q. If you haven’t read the comic, you can read the first part on the [original website](http://bff.nematodeinspace.com/archive.php) and the new format of the story [here](http://www.bffcomic.com/). There is also a reference to the author/artist’s other comic, [This Is Not Fiction](http://tinf.nematodeinspace.com/about.php).

 

This story was written in response for more Vincent x Louis stories in the BFF fandom.

 

\---

 

There were two things Vincent was sure of: one, his face was permanently stained in a blush and two, Louis had way too much time on his hands. Every single one of his part-time jobs had been visited by the flamboyant blond, who then made a point of ignoring him and flirting with every male in vicinity. It was infuriating.

 

“Are you finally done or did you figure out how to add another job to your non-existent free time?”

 

Louis was leaning against Vincent’s car. He had been looking at his phone as Vincent approached; he put it away as the other teen stopped in front of him.

 

“You’ve been loitering all day,” Vincent said.

 

Saturday’s were mall days. The customers were usually impatient and particularly rude. He wanted to get away from the property as quickly as possible.

 

“No, no. I distinctly remember purchasing something at some point.”

 

“It was a smoothie and you only bought it to throw it away and write down a guy’s number on the receipt.”

 

“Jealous?” Louis purred, running a finger around Vincent’s neckline.

 

“I saw you throw that away too.”

 

Louis dropped his hand unceremoniously as he rolled his eyes. It seemed Vincent wouldn’t play-flirt with him, even in an empty parking deck. “I’ve only seen you at school all week. I got bored.”

 

Vincent snorted and shifted on his feet. He didn’t really know what to say. They weren’t dating, and yet sometimes it felt that if they were.

 

“I mean, take some responsibility; you’re the one who asked me to stop sleeping around.”

 

Rolling his shoulders, the taller teen conceded. It was a request he never thought would be honored either. “I’m off now. Don’t have to worry about homework until tomorrow night. What do you want to do?”

 

Louis actually stopped. He didn’t really think Vincent would give in so easily. “John’s at my house with the guys. What about your place?”

 

“No.”

 

“Didn’t you say your mom works late. Why not?”

 

Vincent coloured up a bit and unlocked his car. He slid in, not surprised when Louis tapped on the window to be let in.  The lock clicked open and the blond teen slid in.

 

“Well I don’t know then. Last time we had car sex, you got pissed because of the mess. So it’s your house or nothing. And we both know we want _something_.”

 

“Is it always about sex with you?”

 

“We aren’t dating. We’re barely friends. What else would it be about?”

 

“Movies?”

 

Louis smirked. “Thought you didn’t like public sex.”

 

“I don’t. I’m asking if you want to go to one.”

 

Louis’ face reflected his shock before he put on his usual flirtatious smile and started laughing awkwardly. “Like our very own dude’s night?”

 

“If you want to call it that.”

 

“Go to the theater uptown.”

 

Vincent started his car and exited the parking deck. The roads were fairly clear for the late evening hours. He eased into the traffic and started heading towards the freeway. The uptown theater was near Teddy’s house and it didn’t require a lot of thought to drive there. It would only take about twenty minutes.

 

\---

 

“That had to have been one of the worst movies I’ve ever seen.”

 

Louis agreed. “The lead was eye-candy but his acting skills were dreadful. But I guess Hollywood thinks a good bod and a pretty face are all that is needed for an action flick,” he looked at Vincent with a wink. “Hey – maybe you should ditch football and go into acting.”

 

“Very funny,” Vincent replied as they got into his car once more. “Where to next?”

 

They were still sitting in the parking lot of the theater. Other groups were leaving the theater and heading to their respective vehicles.

 

“I have like a dozen missed calls and even more texts from John.”

 

“Emergency?”

 

“Party. Seems like our parents are going on a last-minute trip together, so an equally last-minute party is being thrown.”

 

Vincent shook his head. Every teen and twenty-something in the county would be filling up Kingsley house now. Except for Teddy – and Penelope.

 

“Want to go?”

 

“What? No. We had an agreement that no one would know.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Vincent, don’t be stupid. You come to these things all the time. No one will give it a second thought. An who knows, maybe we could sneak off to my room while we’re at it.”

 

He had a point and after a moment to calm himself, Vincent agreed. They set off and arrived fairly quickly. Despite protests, the two teens entered together. Louis was immediately called away by a group a guys. Vincent only stood a moment looking awkwardly after him before a group of girls pulled him to a small sitting area. Beer found its way into his hands, despite neither wanting nor asking for any.

 

Vincent never left the couches. People came and went and he chatted self-consciously with all of them. At some point he did shots with a few of the football players. Never with John though, who seemed to stay with his own click as far as he could from Vincent’s group as he could. Louis, however, was never far. They never talked directly, but the blond teen often walked near him and inconspicuously ran fingers against him. After awhile, it became difficult to hide his arousal. He was saved, however, by a call from his mom.

 

Vincent excused himself upstairs to an empty hallway. He talked to her briefly before hanging up and taking a deep breath. His skin was flushed from more than just the alcohol. The party was still going strong downstairs, but instead of returning downstairs, he made his way to Louis’ room and entered cautiously. It was empty. Sighing, he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the bed. If someone came in on him, he would feign drunk.

 

The door opened ten minutes later and closed with a click of the lock. “Not getting the party started without me, are you?” Louis all but purred.

 

“Mind if I crash tonight?”

 

Louis frowned approaching the bed. “How drunk are you?”

 

“Buzzed. Talked to my mom. She doesn’t want me driving tonight. Normally I’d call Teddy and stay at his house but –“

 

“You’ll have to deal with John in the morning.”

 

“ _If_ he’s awake, I’ll be able to drive then.”

 

Louis shrugged. He climbed on to the bed, straddling the blanket-covered hips, and settling down lightly. “I’m fine with you staying. I’ll just say you passed out in the bathroom, if anyone asks.”

 

Vincent laughed a little. He might argue with the undignified excuse later, but now all his attention was on the blond above him. His cheeks seemed to blush involuntarily when the two were together.

 

“You know, there are a couple of guys downstairs that are trustworthy and would love to join us.”

 

Vincent sat up, reaching for Louis. He caught him on the nape of neck and pulled him forward. “You’re enough.”

 

Louis’ breath caught for a second as Vincent brought their lips together in a chaste kiss.  They both shivered as the small bit of contact went straight through them. Vincent deepened the kiss like a starving man. Louis pulled apart and pushed him down.

 

“We have all night,” Louis pointed out. “No need to fuck and go.”

 

Vincent swallowed hard, a goofy smile on his face. Louis dragged a hand down the well-toned chest to Vincent’s groin. He grabbed the hardening flesh and teased it with a few pumps through the fabrics.

 

“Let’s have some _real_ fun.”

 

\---

 

Vincent stood above the bed, scratching at his sleep and sex tousled hair. Louis was dead asleep, still naked from their night before. He was hesitant to leave without a word, but didn’t want to wait much longer. There was enough light coming in from the drawn curtains to show that most of the morning had already passed.

 

He looked around for something that he might write with. He found one on the cluttered desk and grabbed a receipt from his wallet to jot a message down.  He chewed on the pen for a second before he put pen to paper.

 

_“Didn’t want to wake you. Thanks for the ‘real’ fun. Off today; text me if you want to do something.” ~ V._

Vincent put the pen back and looked around to find a place to leave the note where Louis would see it. He settled on the little drawer that Louis kept his weed in. He opened and shut the drawer quickly, not liking the smell.

 

Checking to make sure he hadn’t woken Louis, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips briefly. Vincent grabbed his shoes and left the room as quietly as he could. He didn’t see the smile on Louis’ face.

 

There were people passed out in every room downstairs. A few were waking and groggily trying to collect belongings or find food. Vincent waved at a couple of them, but didn’t stick around.  He had just gotten into his car when his phone buzzed.

 

_“Do you count as ‘something.’”_

 

Vincent laughed and leaned back in his seat. From the side-window, he could see Louis, donned in his short bathrobe, at the window of his bedroom. The blond blew him a kiss with a wink then disappeared. Vincent watched for a second, the curtain swinging, before starting up his car and heading home. He needed to finish his homework and spend a bit of time with his mom.

 

His phone buzzed again. _“You know the good thing about be a rich kid?”_

Vincent waited until he was stopped at a light to reply. _“What is that?”_

 

_“Unmonitored credit cards. Want to grab a hotel room this afternoon and go for another round?”_

He shook his head. _“I don’t really like people spending money on me.”_

Louis sent an angry face. _“Then your place? John will be cleaning up the house all day - as soon as he drags his hungover ass up from wherever he slept.”_

_“Mom will be home all day. Her day off.”_

There was no response. Vincent chewed on his lip as he continued to drive. He was a block from his home when he swallowed his pride and grabbed his phone again.

 

_“It’s nothing special, but you want to join my mom and I for dinner? We usually catch up on our favorite shows before that, you’re welcome to come over for too. Just have to finish my homework first.”_

Vincent waited for the smartass reply. He didn’t really like inviting Teddy over to his small apartment, much less anyone else.

 

_“Well, get to that homework then. Text me directions when you’re done.”_

Vincent found himself smiling like an idiot as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. He had to stop himself from outright running. He had a lot of work to do.


End file.
